When the Smoke is Going Down
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 22 now up \\ It's their worst nightmare when the past comes back to haunt. Sequel to 'Send Me an Angel' - Molly/Christian, Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Kurt, Torrie/Shane McMahon, HHH, possible others
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

The man eyed his surroundings intently, his gaze shifting back and forth for the sign... For his cue... 

It had been so long - *too* long. Three long years, he'd been here in this hell. Three long years, and that was only a tiny, insignificant fraction of the amount of time he'd gotten. The judge had sentenced him to fifteen years - without parole. His attorney had gone on and on afterward, about how he'd gotten off 'easily,' explaining that someone with his rap sheet would normally get at least twenty-five. 

He didn't care... So what if the old man lawyer thought fifteen years was lenient? *He* wasn't the one doing time! It was so easy for him to sit there and tell him it wasn't so bad when it wasn't *he* who was in prison! 

Prison... He'd truly grown to despise that word. And he resented the people responsible for him landing here, in this cursed 'correctional facility,' as they preferred to call it. No one really hassled him here, despite the fact of the two counts of rape against him, plus the one charge of sexual assault without rape. It was definitely a bonus that he'd been a well-known, popular pro-wrestler with the now WWE. 

The man crouched low, his eyes sharp and alert as he studied his surroundings some more, ears pricked for sounds of trouble. And now that he recalled thoughts of what had brought him into this hell, his fury increased further. It was their faults - all *their* faults. 

He despised them all... His little bitch of an ex-girlfriend... Her now husband - the little bastard she'd left *him* for... That other whore, the one he'd screwed and who'd turned on him... The woman he'd been working closely with, with whom he'd become enamored - who'd grown suspicious of him to the point where she'd done some detective work... That son of a bitch who'd been the cause of all his troubles in the first place - him *and* his little meddlesome bitch. He knew the two were now married as well, and had just had their first child sometime in December or January. 

His scowl deepened as he thought about them - *all* of them. The whole entire group of them were nothing but troublesome, lowlife trash. They'd ruined Vince McMahon's life, though two of them were the man's children. More importantly, they'd destroyed *his* life. 

He was not about to forget that - *or* forgive it. As a matter of fact, his mind was set on revenge... And that was only one of the reasons why he was doing this... 

The inmates were all congregated outside, in the courtyard, for their daily outdoor activities and exercise. A couple of weeks ago, the man had been with another prisoner, one with whom he'd struck up a friendship - and the two of them had discovered the loophole - the means of his escape... 

They'd stumbled upon the secret exit by accident, while tossing a frisbee around. Several feet away from where the flying disk had landed was an underground tunnel - a hole in the ground, large enough for a man to fit through, but small enough to go unnoticed. Apparently, the guards and security at this place were nowhere near as tight as they thought. 

'Just as well...' he thought to himself as he felt the urge to grin widely and evilly. He refused to give in to the smile, not wanting to alert anyone to his plans. 

His friend suddenly gave him the cue - the man keeled over, clutching his chest and making a lot of noise - thus bringing everyone's attention on him. 

This was it - his big chance. And damn if he wasn't going to *take* it. 

He rose from his crouched position, still hunched somewhat forward, his teeth gritted in determination as he edged ever closer to his method of escape - his ticket to freedom... 

The man's heart pounded in triple time as he chanced one final glance back, a crowd now gathered around his comrade. They really had no clue... Good... 

He squeezed himself through the makeshift tunnel, not bothering to look back again. In seconds, his feet hit the dirt-packed ground, and although pitch dark, he knew that if he moved forward - using the dirt wall at either side as a guide - he would be fine. He and his buddy had scouted the tunnel thoroughly. 

It wasn't too long a trip - several more yards, probably the equivalent of perhaps four or five blocks. Thoughts of the hit movie The Shawshank Redemption flitted through his mind. 

But only one thing mattered now. He was free at last, and he was going to find them... Find them and take his sweet, long-anticipated revenge.   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

Nora Reso giggled as she sat at the head of the table, a long-stem glass of red wine in her hand. 

"To us!" she exclaimed as a toast. 

It was the one day off that Nora, her husband Jay, and their friends Adam and Amy Copeland, Shane and Stephanie McMahon, Kurt Angle and Torrie Wilson, had this week. Tomorrow, they would all be back on the road with the WWE, but tonight, they would enjoy this wonderful dinner party. 

"I'll drink to that!" Kurt said with a small smile, his gaze shifting to his girlfriend, Stephanie. The brunette, in turn, after taking a dainty sip of her own wine, reached up to pat the Olympic Gold Medalist on his now bald head. It had been just over two years earlier that Angle had competed in a hair vs. hair match against Edge at the Judgment Day pay-per-view. Adam had been reluctant to compete in it, but not because he'd feared getting his own long blond hair shaved off - he'd felt for having to do that to Kurt. But his buddy hadn't minded, and, in fact, Stephanie had expressed a desire to see him shave his head. 

"I hope everyone likes dinner..." Nora said, a sheepish expression on her face. "I spent all day cooking." 

"Hey, I did half of it!" Jay exclaimed, a playful pout on his face as he regarded his wife. 

The diva smirked as she shook her head, her shoulder-length brown hair shaking slightly. "Peeling the potatoes doesn't count, honey." 

"I guess Jay's not a master chef like my Shane, huh?" Torrie teased, her blue eyes sparkling as she gazed at her boyfriend, also Stephanie's older brother. 

The dark-haired man eyed the platinum blonde sweetly, then grasped her hand, raised it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

"Nope," Adam answered for Nora, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, "ever since I can remember, Jay could never cook. Though he tried a few times back when we were roommates in college." 

"Hey!" the short-haired blond Canadian snapped. "Shut up, Adam!" 

"I get it..." Nora said, her blue eyes merry as she turned them back to her husband. "A real disaster in the kitchen, huh?" 

"Oh, you can say that..." 

"Nora, this is *delicious*!" Amy spoke as she sampled her first bite of the broiled chicken. "You've outdone yourself..." 

"Aww, thanks!" the brunette said with a smile. 

Dinner was pleasant all around, what with the delicious food, pleasant company, and just an overall good feeling that overcame Nora. She was so happy - something she'd hardly imagined possible just three years earlier. Three years ago had been pure hell... 

As she ate, she shook the unpleasant thoughts from her head, not wanting to dwell on them. Now was especially not a time for such unpleasantries, as tonight was all about fun, friendship and love. The people gathered here at her and Jay's house were family. 

The sound of a baby crying could suddenly be heard from one of the bedrooms beyond, and Amy stood up. 

"Angelina is awake - I'd better go get-" 

"Nothing doing, angel..." the redhead's husband cut in. "I'll get her - you just stay here and enjoy your dinner." Then, before his wife could utter a single word in thanks or protest, the tall blond man rushed off to go to their eight-month-old daughter. 

"So..." Stephanie spoke, a soft smile on her face. "Are you ladies excited about the upcoming photo shoot?" 

"Definitely..." Amy said. "I think I can speak for Nora and Torrie when I say we're *all* looking forward to a trip and shoot such as this one." The WWE would be touring the beautiful country of Italy, and there was to be a divas' photo shoot in Venice in the midst of it. And even though they'd be working, it would be like a vacation - a second honeymoon even, in Nora and Jay's and Amy and Adam's case. 

"Here she is!" 

Everyone looked up to see a returning Adam, the blond man grinning as he carried little Angelina into the room. The baby was no longer crying, and was now making little happy sounds. Nora smiled at the sweetness and sheer beauty of the little girl, who'd inherited an equal mix of traits and characteristics from both her parents. Angelina Christine Copeland had her father's blond hair and her mother's hazel eyes, and Nora could only imagine how much more gorgeous she would be when she was a little older. She could hardly wait until she and Jay had a little one of their own - but for now, she preferred to put that on hold because of her career. 

The baby was suddenly reaching one small, chubby arm out, and Adam chuckled. 

"You want Aunt Stephanie, do you, sweetie?" He rose from his seat beside his wife and crossed to the opposite side of the table, where the brunette held out her arms and gratefully accepted the infant. 

Nora and Jay exchanged happy glances at the adorable display. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later, after everyone had gone home, he was relaxing in bed with a magazine, while she was nestled beside him watching the eleven o'clock news. 

"You really looked cute tonight, the way your eyes just lit up when Adam brought Angie in..." Jay said, tweaking Nora's nose. 

"Mmm... Did I? Well, I guess I can accept that..." She leaned over to kiss him, but it was cut short. 

"Nor...?" Jay frowned at the odd expression that was suddenly on her face. 

"Oh, my God..." The brunette's heart nearly stopped its beating, her face grown white as a sheet. "Did you *hear* that, Jay?" 

"Huh? What?" he asked in puzzlement. 

"No... It can't be! It just *can't*!" 

"Nora, what is it? Come on, you're scaring me!" 

She turned to fully face him, the horrendous fear all too evident in her blue eyes. 

"The... the news - I could swear the anchorwoman just said Paul Levesque escaped from prison..."   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Obviously, it's been a long, long time since I've last updated this story, but I was kind of dumb to start posting it before even finishing with its predecessor, _Send Me an Angel_. Anyhow, here's the sequel to that one, and I hope you'll all read, review and enjoy it! Thanks to my old buddy Sweet Steffie, Court19, Jackie and KS4EVA for the reviews thus far. :)_**

Nora was beginning to hyperventilate, her entire body grown from normal to warm to downright hot. The brunette tried her best to breathe, her hands fanning at her face as Jay began to react to her sudden condition.

"Breathe, honey - breathe!"

The young woman gazed fearfully into his blue eyes, realizing how it strangely sounded as if she were in labor or something. If the situation had been slightly different, she would have laughed. But it was in reality a nightmare. She knew she hadn't misheard what that anchorwoman had said.

"Nora, you... stay right there!" Jay cried, his hands palms-out as he jumped from the bed. "I'll be right back, and don't you move!"

The brunette nodded weakly, not missing her husband's sudden nervousness. Nervousness that was all _her_ fault...

After everything that had happened to her three years past, she'd developed an anxiety disorder and suffered from panic attacks. At first, they'd occurred every so often, but then, as time went on, they'd grown farther and fewer between to the point that she hadn't had one in a long time. Extreme stress had been removed from her life, and she hadn't had to worry much - until now. If what she'd heard was indeed accurate, and Paul had escaped from prison, she was in serious trouble...

"Here, breathe into this!" Jay exclaimed as he dashed back into the bedroom. He thrust a small paper bag at his wife, concern flooding his blue eyes as Nora accepted it. Then, slowly, she began to breathe in and out of the bag, her eyes growing more placid. She was feeling more normal, more like herself - at least where her breathing was concerned.

The blond man let out a sigh of relief as he sat on the edge of the bed, gathering Nora into his arms. He held her against him for a long moment, his hands caressing her silky dark hair while she leaned against him, silent. Then, he pulled back just enough to gaze down into her pretty but worried face.

"Are you... sure you heard right?"

The young woman nodded, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly as well. As frightening a concept as it was, and as desperately her mind wanted to reject it, she couldn't.

"My God... You actually heard-" Jay's words were cut off by the sudden ringing of the telephone situated to the side on the nightstand. Nora jumped a bit in his embrace, then settled back as he reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" For a few seconds, the Canadian feared he was going to hear the voice of the evil Paul Levesque on the other end. But when he heard Adam speak instead, he calmed down immeasurably.

"Jay, were you and Nora just watching the news?"

The bottom just about fell out of the short-haired man's stomach. At the same time, his mouth went ash-dry. Not that he hadn't believed or trusted in what his wife had told him, but hearing Adam ask the question made it all the more real.

"Adam, what are you talking about?" he asked, hating the monotone inflection in his voice. Come to think of it, it was a miracle he could speak at all.

"I'm talking about Paul Levesque," the blond man on the other end spoke, his tone near furious, though Jay knew that emotion was not being directed at him. "Amy and I were just watching the news... Jay, he's escaped from prison...!"

--

A half-hour later, Adam and Amy - along with little Angelina, Stephanie and Kurt and Shane and Torrie were at the Resos'.

"I can't believe it..." Angle muttered as he paced back and forth. "I just can't believe it!"

Torrie was crying. The platinum blonde was sitting beside Nora on the sectional couch in the living room, weeping in her friend's arms. The two women were clinging to each other, and Shane stood off to the side, a sadness on his face as he felt impotent to comforting his girlfriend.

Stephanie sat in a plush armchair just beyond the couch, her hands neatly folded in her lap, her large blue eyes staring, unfocused, at some portion of the sky blue carpet. She seemed deeply lost in her own horror-filled world.

On the other section of the couch were the Copelands, Amy holding her daughter up and as though for dear life - as though, because the little girl so completely depended on her for safety, that same dependency was somehow reciprocated right back to her mother. Angelina, of course, was sound asleep.

Adam didn't know how it was that he was managing to sit still beside his redheaded wife. His hands clenched into fists at the extent of rage he felt - much more intense than the anger Kurt was expressing. He swallowed it down for the time being, as he didn't want to scare any of the women or his baby daughter.

"What are we gonna do?" Jay asked weakly, hating the way his voice sounded. He was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Nora, and he had to admit, he had no idea as to an answer to his own question.

Adam looked up, his green eyes hard. Everyone seemed to be looking toward him as their leader, but he sure didn't _feel_ like one.

"I say we all stick together - like last time..." he practically spat. "We watch our backs and keep our eyes and ears open..."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam raked an anxious hand through his long blond hair as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Somehow, Amy was able to lie down, although currently, she had the baby in her arms.

They were in a guest bedroom at Jay and Nora's, as they'd opted to stay the rest of the night after the horrendous news they'd heard. Tomorrow, they would all hit the road with the WWE again, but they would travel as a group, as they had three years ago, when all the madness had originally started.

Adam's heart pounded as he turned to face his wife and child. God, how he loved them... He would do anything to protect them - and he meant _anything_. Thankfully, he'd called his mother a bit earlier in the night and asked her to come and take little Angelina back to Toronto with her for awhile. Naturally, she'd questioned him, as mothers had that special instinct no one else possessed - they knew when something was wrong. Of course, Adam hadn't breathed a word to her, as he didn't want to burden her with worry or fear of that extent.

Speaking of mothers... Amy had been almost eerily silent as she sat up in the bed, her back and head propped up on the pillows against the headboard. She held Angelina - aptly named by Adam after the nickname by which he'd dubbed her - her lips just brushing over the baby's soft, fine blonde head. Fortunately, the child was asleep.

"Angel..." His voice was a mere whisper but tinged with concern.

The redhead turned her head toward him, her hazel eyes haunted. He hated that look, and he winced to see that in her eyes. It was something he'd seen three years previously but had never wanted to witness again.

"I... I can't believe it..." she breathed slowly, her eyes staring hollowly through him. She shook her head. "He... He's free..." She spoke in a near whisper, astounded. "All of our hard work... our testimony to put him away..." Her eyes filled with more than than just fear - they began to well with tears. "... all of that for just _three_ years? Like it was all for nothing...!"

The blond man absorbed his wife's words with horror, realizing the thoughts she had just verbalized mirrored his own. He'd been thinking the exact same thing ever since they'd heard the news of Levesque's escape. The entire group of them, all eight of them, had testified in the case that had put the bastard away. Now, because he'd escaped prison, the maniac had served only one-fifth of his sentence. It seemed as though all of their heartache and anguish in reliving what the man had done to them had all been in vain. And to Adam, that was not justice... But the authorities would catch Paul Levesque - wouldn't they? They _had_ to... That man was dangerous and unstable, and he couldn't be running around loose out there without an army of law enforcers chasing him.

The Canadian swallowed hard as he reached a hand out to the now shaking redhead.

"They're going to find him..." he spoke. "They're going to find him and catch him... And we'll be okay."

Amy blinked, her teary gaze fastened to his handsome face as she felt him squeeze her hand, then link his fingers into hers. She wantes so desperately to believe everything her husband had just said. She loved him so much, and he'd always been her rock.

"Mom is coming to take Angelina for awhile, so she'll be safe," Adam said in a whisper as his gaze went to the sleeping baby in the redhead's arms. "We're gonna make it through this, Ames..."

Amy cradled their daughter again, then squeezed her eyes shut as more tears flowed. The blond man stretched out in the bed, edging closer to his wife and baby. They lay there for a long while, trying to draw comfort from one another.


	5. Chapter 5

He was full of determination, driven by it as he steered the rental car. His mind was completely focused on getting to the next destination, the town he knew the WWE would be traveling to for the next event.

He grinned maliciously as he thought of all of them. There was a lot of vengeance he needed to take, and he was determined to carry it out. Yes, they would pay - they would _all_ pay. If it was the last thing he did, he would make absolute certain of it.

With a sick sense of glee, the man wondered if they'd yet heard the news of his escape. His guess was that they had, as he himself had seen the news channel in the location at which he'd been holed up in a motel room somewhere in North or South Carolina - he couldn't remember which. In fact, he'd gotten the hell out of that dump thereafter. Who knew how competent the idiot at the check-in desk was? He couldn't be sure if the man had been watching the news, or _Bonanza_, or whatever, on the broken down old 13-inch black and white TV he'd been watching in the tiny room - but then again, he hadn't been willing to take any chances.

He assumed that the WWE would no doubt be aware and alert of his escape. He scowled as he thought about his former company of employment. The only person there to have ever given him a fair shake had been the owner and chairman, Vince McMahon. While it was true that the older man had threatened him on a few occasions back when he'd hired him for one very special assignment three years earlier, they'd basically been on the same side - allies. But Vince was long gone from the WWE, thanks to the events from those three years past. He'd been tried and convicted of conspiracy of murder. He'd also been captured by the police in the midst of manhandling his own daughter... The little bitch princess, Stephanie...

Despite his bitterness toward the brunette, the man's face broke into a wide grin. He'd come close to having his way with her once. And once upon a time, he'd been captivated by Stephanie McMahon, so doing so would have been like a dream for him. He'd always imagined what it would feel like for him to get between those shapely thighs of hers, to impale her on his powerful shaft... To make her scream like no one had ever been able to make her scream before.

He had to get hold of himself. He was growing hard just thinking about the troublesome bitch. Stephanie and Amy Dumas - actually, now Copeland - were the two of the four women he had targeted whom he'd never gotten the pleasure of experiencing. However, if all went well, and according to his plans, he would get to savor both of them. He didn't give a rat's ass that they had Kurt Angle and Adam Copeland, respectively, there to protect them. He could easily take care of them.

A deep frown dominated his face as he thought of Copeland. The tall blond man had been the biggest thorn in his side, but at the same time, he'd proven to be a formidable enemy. Hell, Copeland was the reason he could never physically wrestle again, even if he hadn't been sent to prison. The damn bastard had shot him in the left thigh, tearing his quadricep muscle to shreds. Despite the three years since past, the organ had never fully returned to normal. In fact, he had a slight yet permanent limp because of the injury.

As he continued to drive, some ideas began to shape in the maniac's mind. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do. And his mind was focused on accomplishing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Nora was a bundle of nerves the next evening as she and Amy made their way back to the women's locker room.

It felt strange to be walking around an arena for a show while he was running around loose somewhere out there. He could be anywhere, she guessed. It was damn creepy. Also, she knew the bastard had planned to go after Amy and Stephanie - the two of the four of them he'd not attacked and raped three years earlier. Likewise, the brunette knew Paul had planned on doing the exact same to them as he had Torrie and herself. And he'd come damn close with Stephanie that one night at that arena. Hell, he could very well have attacked Amy that one night at the hospital after he'd shot her. The sick bastard...

"Nor - you okay?"

The sound of the redhead's voice, her hand gently grasping her upper arm, brought the diva back to her senses.

"You're white as a sheet," Amy said softly. Still, there was understanding of a deep level in the taller diva's hazel eyes, and a shudder went through her. She knew all too well what was going through her friend's mind.

Nora nodded quickly.

"I'm just... Well, it just feels weird... Scary," she admitted.

"I know," Amy nodded. "I'm scared, too. Thank goodness Judy has Angelina, or I would have totally lost it by now."

The little brunette reached out for her best friend's hand and gave it a little squeeze. She knew how protective the redhead was of her baby daughter and knew that Adam's mother was the best choice of temporary guardian during this time.

"She'll be fine."

"I know..." Amy said, licking her lips as she pushed back some long red strands behind her ears. "But how are you holding up? You and Jay..."

"We're trying to keep level heads about the situation," the shorter woman said as they stepped through the locker room door. "Jay has been pretty calm about the entire thing, and he's keeping me sane."

"Same thing Adam's been doing for me," the redheaded diva spoke of her own husband. She was so fortunate to have him, that she hadn't lost him. First, he'd nearly died after being shot in the stomach by Levesque - and that was only days after she herself had been shot. And he had actually died on the operating table for a few seconds, but thank God he'd come back. And of course, prior to all of that, Adam had broken up with her - his sole reason, of course, merely to protect her.

Nora glanced around the room as she made a beeline for her locker and street clothes. Torrie was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't alarm her, as she knew the tall blonde had finished early in the night, and she tended to go to Stephanie's office once she was done with a show. The platinum blonde diva always went to her best friend for support.

As she gathered her belongings, her gaze traveling briefly back to Amy, the strangest feeling came over her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the fine hairs on the back of her neck were suddenly standing on end.


	7. Chapter 7

Torrie glanced at the watch adorning her right wrist as she exited the ladies room and smiled to herself despite the recent events.

She couldn't help it. Shane had given her the watch as a present recently, for no special reason at all - _just_ _because_, he'd explained when she'd questioned him. Her boyfriend of nearly three years was just that kind of person - generous to a fault.

She stepped back into the hallway, intending on returning to Stephanie's office, where she'd been since her spot had ended earlier. In the corner of her eye, the tall blonde noticed an abrupt movement that seemed to go while she herself walked.

Torrie froze in her tracks. For some reason unknown even to her, a creepy feeling had suddenly gripped her. She took another four steps and stopped again, looking to her right once more - and she let out a shrill, terrified scream.

--

Not even a moment after she'd screamed, a small crowd had gathered around Torrie Wilson. The diva was near tears, one hand clutched to her chest as people swarmed around, trying to calm her down.

Stephanie shoved her way to the very front of the crowd to go to her best friend. She found Kurt right at the blonde's side, his voice soothing as he spoke to her.

"Take a deep breath... that's it." The Olympian glanced around, noting Shannon Moore as physically the nearest to them. "Shannon, go run and get her some water, okay?"

The small man nodded and hurried off.

By now, the brunette had grabbed Torrie's free hand as she peered worriedly into her face.

"What happened, Torrie?" Her blue eyes were steady and serious as she fixed them on those of her friend.

The tall platinum blonde shook her head, her lips moving as though to answer, but no sound emerged for a beat. Then, in a sob, "I saw him! I-I... I _saw_ him, Stephanie!" Torrie's eyes filled with tears, and the brunette could feel her shaking beneath her hand.

"Oh, my God..." she breathed, her eyes widening in recognition. She shifted her gaze to Kurt, only then realizing Adam, Amy and Jay had just joined their group. Her brother was off at a twenty-four hour emergency meeting in Stamford, but he would be back by late tonight.

"Shit..." Adam cursed, a worried expression on his face, his green eyes shifting from Torrie to his wife. He ran a hand through his hair, his worry giving way for the anger that had always been bubbling beneath the surface. In an unconsciously protective gesture, he reached down and grasped Amy's hand tightly. The redhead squeezed him back.

Just then, Shannon returned with a bottle of water he'd uncapped for the diva. He handed it to her and she gratefully accepted.

"You saw... _him_?" Stephanie pressed, not wanting to speak the asshole's name.

The tall blonde nodded. "I was coming out of the ladies room and on my way back to your office," she explained. "Then I noticed a movement in my peripheral vision. Whenever I moved, _it_ moved! I-I stopped, and when I turned to look, it was him! He was s-standing there and watching me!"

"It's okay now, Torrie," Angle assured her, one hand resting on the woman's shoulder. "We're all here - _you're_ safe."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke out.

"Oh, God, has anyone seen Nora?"

Stephanie whirled around to face Jay, who, by now, was standing just behind her. She noted the paleness of his face, the worry in his blue eyes. And that was when she realized the little brunette was not a part of their group...


	8. Chapter 8

Nora regained consciousness, her head hurting. She wondered where she was, and why she couldn't see anything but blackness.

She let out a whimper. It all came flooding back to her. Oh, God! She'd been in the arena parking lot, alone as she'd been stowing her bags into her and Jay's rental car. Amy had asked her to wait for her, but stubbornly, stupidly, she'd said no. Told her friend she'd just be a minute and be right back.

What a fool she'd been to wander anywhere by herself while he was free out there. He'd grabbed her out in the pretty much deserted parking lot - just as she'd turned away from the car. One of his large hands clamped down over her mouth as he'd grabbed her around the waist. He'd also clubbed her pretty hard over the head with his meaty fist - and all had gone black.

From the bumpy movements and the telltale sounds, it was obvious that she was in a car. She could also tell she was lying on the floor in the backseat, as she kept bumping up against the back of the front seat every time the vehicle stopped. Her wrists and ankles were bound and there was a blindfold shielding her eyes. But worst of all, there was a gag over her mouth. She couldn't scream or shout. She couldn't do _anything_.

A million thoughts began whizzing through Nora's head. Maybe she could reason with him. After all, Paul had been her boyfriend at one time.

'_But he was abusive and sick_!' she reminded herself. He'd raped her. Maybe he would untie and ungag her when they reached whatever destination he had in mind - and then she could run away or scream for help. No - scream 'fire,' because people would only come running for that. She was a pro-wrestler... Maybe she could even fight him off. '_No, that won't work_,' the brunette thought with despair. He may not have been wrestling for three years, but he was still a big man, and three times stronger than her. What was she going to do?

Jay... Her husband would find her and rescue her. He _had_ to... He, Adam and Amy, Kurt and Stephanie and Shane and Torrie would find her. They were her most beloved friends, her family. They _had_ to. Jay had saved her once, three years ago - it would happen again.

She kept telling herself this, thinking it in a mantra in her head until she could feel tears coming. God, she couldn't cry now - she could choke on the gag in her mouth! Abruptly, she forced herself to stop. She needed to pull herself together at a time like this, needed her wits.

--

"Where is my wife?!"

Jay was beginning to get quite loud in his hysteria, and he felt slightly dizzy, and as though he might throw up.

"Oh, God!" Amy exclaimed with horror, her hazel eyes brimming with unshed tears. She knew Nora should have waited for her.

"Jay, calm down," Adam said, his hand that wasn't gripping his wife's outstretched toward him in an appeasing manner. "We don't yet know that she's actually missing."

"Bullshit!" the short-haired blond man shouted, and the taller of the two flinched ever so slightly, even though he knew his best friend's anger was not directed at him.

"Okay, here come Steph and Torrie..." Kurt said. As they neared the rest of them, he could see the answer in their eyes. Accompanied by security, the two divas had searched the women's restrooms and locker room for Nora.

The brunette looked up at each of the three who'd waited here for her and Torrie, and almost sheepish look on her face. Slowly, she shook her head.

"We couldn't find her anywhere."

"Shit!" Jay yelled. He felt as though his entire world were collapsing. His wife was gone - and he knew Paul Levesque had taken her. In all of his fury, not only at the situation but at himself as well, he blindly swung out and smashed his fist into the wall - and he howled in pain, doubling over afterward.

Torrie began to cry again, soft whimpers escaping her. Amy was damn near spilling the tears that were still in her eyes. The only woman who'd managed to remain completely dry-eyed was Stephanie.

"Jay..." Adam had knelt down at his best friend's side, one hand on the other man's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. We're going to find her - I _swear_ it."

The shorter blond man met his friend's eyes, anguish in his face. A few seconds later, Amy was kneeling beside her husband. A couple of tears finally spilled down the redhead's cheeks as she spoke.

"Adam is right..." She winced. "But Jay, I think you need to see a doctor - I-I think you've broken your hand."


	9. Chapter 9

Shane McMahon thanked his driver, giving the man a cordial squeeze on the shoulder before shaking his hand. Afterward, he exited the limo and pulled his suitcase out with him, making his way into the hotel.

It had been a long and tiring day. The meeting in Stamford had gone well. The Board of Directors had of course requested Stephanie's presence as well, but his sister had been much too busy overseeing the company with its talent. She was more the WWE's 'at-the-helm' person while he was much more behind the scenes. The truth was, he was perfectly happy to appear on TV only once in a blue moon.

Shane sighed as he made his way to the room he and Torrie would be staying in. All he wanted was to kick back and relax with his girlfriend - maybe make love for awhile if he wasn't too tired - and then turn in for the night.

"Torrie?" He entered the room slowly, toting his bag inside with him. It was pitch dark in here, and he wondered if the blonde had already gone to sleep.

Blindly, the dark-haired man felt his way around until he reached what he realized to be the bathroom. He felt the light switch and flipped it on, then turned to glance around the main room. Due to the lavatory light, he was able to just see the bed, but he was unable to detect whether or not Torrie was in it.

"Torrie?" he asked, his voice slightly louder than before. Knowing his girlfriend was a very light sleeper, he took this as her not being there.

Shane moved over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp, brightening up the area. The queen-sized bed was still made up, which told him she'd never been in it all night. And, according to his watch, it was a little after one by now.

Panic gripped him. Torrie should be here at this late hour... Where _was_ she? And then, he noticed the piece of paper on the pillow on the right side of the bed, which was the one farther from where he stood.

Snatching the note up in a hurry, he read it quickly and silently. His heart slowed to its normal pace as he realized Torrie was fine and that she was next door, in Stephanie and Kurt's hotel room.

Dropping the note and forgetting about his exhaustion, Shane left the room. He rushed to the next one, where he knew his sister and her boyfriend were staying.

"Torrie!" He ignored Kurt as the Olympian opened the door to find him and instead briskly made his way forward to gather the tall platinum blonde in his arms. "Thank God..."

The diva clung to her boyfriend tightly, but Shane was dismayed to discover that Torrie was shaking ever so slightly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He pulled back to gaze into her blue eyes and glanced around the room, noting for the first time that everyone else seemed to be present as well.

"I saw P-Paul Levesque..." the tall blonde replied, her eyes filling with tears. "And... and... awhile later... Nora is _missing_...!"

Shane's brown eyes widened.

"What?" He glanced around the room at everyone else again, this time noting that the brunette indeed was not among his group of friends. And Jay was standing all the way across the room, his back to him as he gazed out the window down at the dark outside. Dear God...

"Steph..." He gestured to his younger sister, who pushed herself off of the arm of the chair upon which Kurt was sitting.

Shane took hold of her arm and led her a few feet away.

"Please tell me you don't think-"

Stephanie's expression was grave and scared as she nodded at her sibling.

"I'm afraid so, Shane," she whispered. "We think Paul has Nora..."


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was barely awake when he suddenly felt the shaking beside him. He'd been maybe about seventy percent out, but not certainly not completely asleep since they'd turned in over an hour earlier.

The blond man opened his eyes, raising his head just up off the pillow as he pricked his ears. He could hear it - very faint, but definitely unmistakably the sounds of sobbing beside him.

"Ames?" He raised his left arm and wrapped it around the slender form of his redheaded wife. Her back was to him, so they were in a spooning position. "Honey... Don't cry - please," he said in a soft, pleading tone. He raised his hand so that it touched her smooth, soft cheek and it came up moist with her warm tears.

She shook her head, then turned over onto her other side so that she was facing him. He held onto her more securely as she buried her face into his chest, pressing tightly against him as though to draw strength from him.

Adam allowed Amy to cry against him for several minutes, his arms around her, almost cradling her form. It tore at his heart to have her so upset. Throughout their entire relationship over the last three years, she had always been the emotionally stronger one - and now, it seemed the roles were reversed. He wanted desperately to be her rock, her pillar.

"Shh... I love you."

The redhead raised her head to gaze up into her husband's face as best she could through the darkness of the hotel room.

"Adam, I'm scared," she admitted in a loud whisper.

"I know, Angel - I know." He detected her shaking her head as she stared up at him.

"He's got Nora... Oh, God!" she exclaimed. "What if... Oh, my God, Adam! What if he tracks down your mom and grabs Angie?"

A surge of raged rushed through the tall blond man at such a thought. It was crazy, and it was damn impossible. Paul Levesque didn't know a damn about his mother aside from the fact that she still resided in Toronto. There was no way in hell that he would get to her house and kidnap their daughter. But the mere idea of it happenening made his blood boil.

"That's not going to happen," he whispered, his hand traveling down to her face as he cupped her chin. "It won't."

She nodded as she clung tightly to him.

"I know..." she admitted. "I know it's impossible, but..." She was again overcome by tears. "But he's _so_ unpredictable and unstable, and... and I know that would be the best way he could get to us."

"I know," Adam admitted reluctantly. "But it's not gonna happen. I'd kill him myself before I let him get his hands on our daughter. You know that, right?"

The redhead nodded again and sank against him, laying her head against his chest. She was terrified like she hadn't felt in a few years. The madman was on the loose, he had one of her best friends, and they had no idea where he was. It felt as though their entire world were collapsing around their feet. And she could only imagine how horrible all of this was for poor Jay. After all, Nora was his wife.

The blond man held the still sobbing redhead against him, his hand gently stroking the soft red strands of her long hair. It was unthinkable... Everything of the last couple of days - Paul Levesque escaping from prison. How in hell had that happened? Then he realized the bastard had to have had a friend who'd aided him in the escape. There was no other way. With his conspicuous and permanent limp - which Adam himself had been responsible for after squeezing out a shot from Amy's gun, although only after Levesque had shot him first - he would have had no chance to have escaped unnoticed without some help from at least one other inmate. Damn it! And then Nora had gone missing. At first, they'd made up excuses for her absence, for the fact that, in the middle of Torrie's outbreak and the crowd that had gathered around her, there _had_ to be a reasonable explanation for Nora not being there. And poor Jay - his best friend had been a horrible, nervous wreck the entire night. But Adam completely understood. He remembered how he'd felt when Amy had been shot - accidentally, as Leveque had meant to get him - he'd gone positively ballistic.

Amy's hand was suddenly on his face, her soft, graceful fingers tracing over his stubble-covered jaw and then traveling to trace the outline of his lips. Her tears were still dampening his chest, but she seemed to no longer be crying. She moved so that their faces were only inches apart as she gazed down into his face in the darkness. And then, after a moment, she lowered her mouth down on his, and the kiss was full of passion but at the same time, was full of tenderness and comfort.

The next thing Adam knew, they were making love. Aside from the usual times, when it was out of love, this time seemed more than that. It was even more than comforting one another. They were reaffirming that they were alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Nora winced as she sensed Paul's movements. Her eyes were still covered by the blindfold, but she could hear perfectly well. He'd just exited the car... He was opening the back door behind the driver's side, and... She held still, praying he would think she was still unconscious.

As the burly man ducked inside the door, he scoffed at the sight of his former girlfriend's petite form.

"It's no use playing," he growled. "I know you're awake."

The brunette held her breath, daring not to exhale it for as long as she could manage.

"Cut the bullshit act, Nora," Paul barked. "Listen - here's how we're gonna do this... We're at a motel. I'm gonna untie you and take that gag and blindfold off you - and there will be no funny business outta you." He frowned, his already harsh features growing harder, although she couldn't see him. "You try anything cute, and you'll regret it. You got me?"

Reluctantly, but too terrified not to do so, Nora nodded. Tears were burning under her eyelids, beneath the blindfold, and she prayed she wouldn't choke on her gag. Dear God... What in hell was Paul planning on doing with her? She wished it were twenty-four hours earlier, and that she were still safely at home with Jay. Hell, she wished it were _three_ hours earlier, when she'd been at the arena, in the women's locker room with Amy, Torrie, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler and all the rest of the fellow WWE divas. Maybe, if she wished for it hard enough, it could become reality...

_No_... she thought furiously. No, there was no point in being so childish and making wishes. She could wish till the cows came home. But none of those wishes would change her reality - she wouldn't be reverted back to a few hours earlier, wouldn't be magically zapped back to twenty-four hours ago, safely with her husband. She was in deep shit here, kidnapped by her maniac escape convict ex-boyfriend. The only thing worth wishing was that Jay and their friends - and the police - would find her... and _rescue_ her.

The little brunette bit back a scream she never would have been able to release anyway as she suddenly felt Levesque's large hands on her. He grabbed and pawed at her roughly, and she stiffened. Then, she realized he was trying to turn her around so as to get to the ropes he'd bound around her wrists.

She tried to hold back a choked sob as she felt his hand suddenly on her ass, fondling and squeezing her right butt cheek.

_No_! her mind screamed. She didn't know what she might do if he tried to rape her - just as he had three years earlier when they'd still been a couple. She prided herself on being a strong woman, but Nora thought she might want to die if he did it again.

Levesque didn't utter a syllable as he undid the rope around the brunette's ankles. He worked methodically, carefully as he discreetly noticed their surroundings. No one was around, watching him. And then, he turned the woman over, his hands going behind her head to untie the blindfold.

Terrified blue eyes stared up at him, slightly widened in fear. He merely smiled smugly, unconcerned about her feelings.

"I'd forgotten how pretty you were," Levesque said in a soft voice. Due to his imprisonment, it had been far too long since he'd been around a woman, much less _with_ one. Some pleasant ideas flitted through his mind as he continued to stare down into her face. He ignored the naked fear in her eyes as he undid the scarf around her mouth, then pulled the gag out.

Nora let out a whoosh of breath, her face full of despair as she stared up at him. Not for the first time, she wondered what his intentions were.

"Okay now," the burly man said, his voice going back to its previous roughness. "You're going to cooperate with me, or you'll regret it."

"Wh-what do you want with me?"

Again, he smiled, but there was no warmth in it at all. Instead, his lips and eyes reflected cruelty and malice - and the brunette found herself shaking.

_Jay_, she thought furiously. _Jay, Jay, where_ are you? Help _me_!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thanks to dangerouslydisatrous for the last review! :) Your comments are much appreciated!_**

Adam exchanged glances with Amy, noting that his wife looked just as concerned as _he_ felt.

Both their gazes returned to the nearby window, where Jay was standing. The short-haired blond man was staring out into the night, dread continuously coursing through him as he wondered where Nora could be. Things couldn't be any worse, it seemed.

"Jay," Amy said softly, knowing her next words would be hard for him to swallow, "you really should get some rest."

"'Rest?!'" he said, his tone increasing as he turned sharply around to eye the redhead angrily. "And how do you suppose I do that, Amy? Huh? How am I supposed to do that while my wife is out there, held captive by some fucking maniac? How am I supposed to do that when I don't know if the bastard has raped her again, or if she's-"

"Enough..." Adam interjected, standing up from the hotel bed. "That's enough!" His green eyes darted toward his wife. Damn it, Jay didn't have to be so harsh with Amy. But somehow, the redhead appeared to be taking it all in stride. She was the epitome of a pillar of strength... That was his angel, all right.

"Look, Jay," he went on, making his voice softer, "I know how you feel. And we're _all_ worried about Nora. But taking your anger out on Amy isn't the answer... And it's not going to sit well with me."

His best friend looked over to meet his eyes, a glum expression on his face. Still, he knew the taller man was right. He sighed.

"I know... You're right. I'm sorry, Amy," he said, looking past Adam and at the redhead. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know," she replied evenly. "It's okay." She shifted her gaze from Jay to her husband, one of Adam's strong, large yet gentle, hands coming to rest on her shoulder. The truth was, she was terrified for Nora. And as she sat there appearing so composed, inside she was trembling and uncertain. After all, she knew what Paul Levesque was all about. The madman had already gotten to Nora and Torrie three years earlier and had seemed proud of himself for having victimized those two women. She knew that he'd been damn close to getting Stephanie but had failed due thanks to the brunette's boyfriend, Kurt. However, Levesque, being the calculating son of a bitch that he was, had been planning on grabbing both Stephanie and herself, as they were the two he hadn't gotten the opportunity to rape - unlike Nora and Torrie.

"You really should try and get some rest," Adam told Jay, the tall blond man's beloved voice penetrating her dark thoughts. She wanted to get back to her own hotel room, wanted Adam to hold her securely in his arms and make her feel safe - promise her he'd never let anything horrible happen to her. Lately, she felt he was the stronger of the two of them, when, in the past, she knew that had been _her_ role.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, nodding his head. He wore a somber look on his face. "You're right. I should at least _try_ to get some rest."

Adam nodded, clapping a hand to his best friend's back. He reached his other down to Amy, and the redhead rose from the edge of the bed and took hold of it.

"We'll be right next door if you need us - you know that."

The shorter man nodded.

"Okay... Come on, angel."

Wordlessly, the redhead went along with her husband, issuing a silent goodnight to their friend. She clung tightly to his warm hand, desperate to draw strength from him.

Once they were in their own hotel room, she was still reluctant to let go of his hand. Adam eyed her worriedly as he led her to the bed - and that was when the redhead's shaking began.

"Angel?" he said softly. His wife looked about two seconds from completely losing it.

"He's gonna come for me, too," the redhead wailed. The tears finally broke free, scalding in their hot trails. She shook her head frantically. "He's gonna rape me - and I'd rather die than-"

Adam silenced her by pulling Amy flush against him, his fingers burrowing in her long hair. He stroked her tenderly, lovingly.

"It's not gonna happen," he promised. "Shh..." He kissed the top of her head. "I'd sooner kill him with my bare hands than let that happen." He stroked her soft, long red hair, his long fingers gentle.

Amy clung onto her husband as though for dear life, her face buried into his chest. She took solace in his words and in the affection he poured onto her with his hands and lips.

Adam kissed the redhead's tears away, his lips slowly seeking hers. As they kissed, he held her tightly, mentally acknowledging that he meant every single word he'd just said to her. He _would_ kill Paul Levesque if he got to Amy and hurt her in any way.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Thanks to Rated-R-Enigma for the last review! :)_**

Nora's blue eyes darted all around them as Paul hurried her along. God... She could not believe the predicament she was in. It all felt so surreal, as though she were at home, in bed asleep next to Jay - and dreaming.

A quick jerk of her arm by her maniac of an ex-boyfriend jolted her back to her senses. The little brunette barely dared a quick glance up into the man's face.

"Move it..." he barked in a soft voice. "... and don't you try anything funny." Paul smiled cruelly, lowering his head to her ear, his voice chilling her to her very marrow. "You _know_ what I'm capable of when I don't get what I want."

The brunette flinched, a chill creeping over her as she considered his threat. Of course, she was fully aware of what he was capable of - and by God, she never wanted to go through such a horrifying experience again.

Nora swallowed hard, opting to obey his wishes for the moment. And so, she walked on ahead, trying her best to appear as a willing companion to him. Most people who would see them would probably think they were a couple. Or would her eyes give everything away? She was going to do her best to look natural - for her own sake - but as the cliche went, eyes were the windows to the soul. And it was dead true. Although she was terrified, a huge part of her had hopes that the desk clerk - someone, _anyone_ - would clearly see through her facade and get help. Surely, at the very least, someone would recognize Paul. After all, he'd just escaped from prison, and it was all over the news.

Nora bit down on her tongue - literally - as they entered the check-in area of the meager motel.

"Can I help you folks?" the clerk, an old, white-haired man with thick, black-rimmed glasses and a mustache, asked. He merely glanced them over curiously, not appearing too suspicious. Because of that, the brunette's heart sank.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can," Paul answered. "We need a room, and I saw your vacancy sign out front."

"Yes, we have a few rooms left," the man said. He turned around to the rack of spare keys hanging on the wall behind him, and Nora glanced around furtively, as though seeking a means of escape. However, Levesque yanked sharply on her arm, snapping her out of it. She winced but neutralized her features again just in time as the clerk turned back toward them.

"Here you are. Room 13. Room's sixty dollars a night, and checkout time is twelve noon."

"Very good," Paul said, smiling for the man's benefit. "Thank you, sir." With that, he ushered Nora out of the office, and they headed for the room.

The brunette felt sick. She didn't even know if the motel room had two beds... She'd be damned if he would force her to sleep in the same bed as him! The mere thought made her want to vomit. But then again, there was always the possibility that he would just tie her to a chair and keep her that way all night...

... Of the two choices, she decided she preferred option B.


	14. Chapter 14

He shifted in his slumber, the horrible feeling gripping him almost to the point of paralysis.

He felt sick... Never in his life had he ever felt quite so helpless as he did now, and it certainly was not a feeling he enjoyed or welcomed. He seemed to have lost all control. He would run, but it seemed as though the sidewalk would start moving in the opposite direction, causing him to be stagnant. He would open his mouth to yell, to scream out her name, but he was rendered speechless...

... Complete and utter helplessness was his new and closest companion.

Jay suddenly awoke, his breathing hard and fast as he instantly sat up in the hotel bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and quite nauseous. A cold, clammy knot of fear was present in his belly as well.

He raised a hand to his face, finding it moist and cool. His heart must have been pumping at least a half-million beats per minute. God, he felt as though he were going to be sick. And if his heart didn't slow down...? The blond man wondered if it were possible for him to have a heart attack at such a young age.

Jay rose from the bed, issuing a groan as he stood up. He should have known it would prove to be a futile effort in trying to get some sleep tonight. And how _could_ he sleep? His wife was gone - missing. Even while he'd been sleeping for the past two and a half hours, he'd been plagued by the visions in his head.

Jay moved toward the window, seeing that it was still pitch dark outside. That didn't surprise him one bit, for, after all, he knew he hadn't been asleep long at all.

He parted the curtains and glanced out the window, down at the dark street below. Where _was_ she?

"Damn it, Nora..." he whispered. "... You'd better be all right." He let out a weary sigh, fear gripping him in its clutches.

He wasn't in any way religious, but he prayed that Nora was okay.

--

Paul scowled as he stood in the doorway of the tiny motel bathroom. He wanted to keep an eye on the bitch, and no way was he going to trust her, even though the window in the dingy little bathroom was tiny.

Nora visibly shook as she washed up, terrified of what he might do. He was so unpredictable, he could do just about anything without a split second's notice - including snap. She was well aware of his temper and violence - and she did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of especially the latter ever again.

A terrifying thought struck her. What would he do when she had to go to the bathroom? Would he force her to do her private business right in front of him, with his beady prying eyes watching her? That thought was sickening enough to cause her to suddenly gag.

The brunette didn't test these worries just yet, as she had plenty more where that came from. Now, she had to wonder about the sleeping arrangements - not that she would be getting any sleep. She was all wound up and on edge, and would worry all night about him attempting something.

He followed her as she exited the lavatory, his eyes watching her sharply as a hawk.

"Wh-where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't give a rat's ass where you sleep, as long as _I_ get the bed." He frowned as he went on. "Your husband's asshole best friend crippled me for life, and I need to keep this damn leg elevated at night."

Nora actually felt a small measure of relief. Thank goodness for small favors - he obviously didn't even want her in the bed with him. In that case, she would take the chair. Wordlessly, she went to it and settled as comfortably as she could manage.

"Oh, no... Not so fast," Levesque muttered.

She stiffened as she watched him come toward her. He reached for his bag on the way and brought it over.

"You don't really think I'm gonna trust you, do you?" He pulled some twine and a roll of duct tape out of the bag. Nora's eyes widened. Well, she'd feared this would happen.

Chuckling sadistically, Paul yanked on her and began to bind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Nora squirmed feebly as she sat there in the chair. She winced as she felt pins and needles beginning to form in her feet.

She hated this predicament. How in the world had she ever been so stupid as to go off alone when she'd known this maniac was on the loose? Damn it, this was all her own fault!

Tears began to burn behind her eyelids. She was so exhausted and weary - but how could she possibly sleep? She was a damn hostage!

The little brunette made a face of disgust at the sound that suddenly hit her eardrums. Paul was evidently sound asleep - and snoring. It was a loud and highly offensive sound with that huge nose he sported.

Nora glanced around the darkened room through her tears. She'd willed them not to fall, but that had proven to be a useless battle. If only she could free herself... Levesque had tied her up pretty securely, much to her dismay and discomfort.

Her gaze trailed to the door just past the short little hallway beyond the bed. She could see a line of light beneath, from outside. Behind her and to her right was the window. It hurt her neck a little to crane it to peer toward the window. The drapes were tightly drawn, but some illumination from the lamppost outside filtered in through them.

Paul hadn't gagged her this time around. She could scream and hope help somehow reached her - and quickly - but what good would that do? The moment she opened her mouth, the bastard would awaken - and more likely than not, he would become violent because she'd tried some "funny business."

It was a matter of weighing her options. What would be worse? Screaming and alerting Levesque, and therefore most likely having to deal with his wrath and violence, or doing nothing and having to deal with facing him tomorrow and continue being his prisoner? Well, since he hadn't raised a hand toward her in violence thus far while she'd cooperated, she figured not screaming would work more toward her favor. Either way, both options still had her feeling bleak.

*

Adam groaned at the sound of the incessant knocking on the hotel room door. He felt Amy shift as he sat up to get up, the redhead pulling the blanket up over her head. He went to the door, squinting as he opened it.

"I can't sleep," Jay said as he stormed in past his best friend. He raised his hands to his head, tearing at his short blond hair. "I have to get out there and search for her, Adam."

The tall blond man stared incredulously at him bleary-eyed.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked. "We don't even know where she is."

Jay cast his best friend a dirty look.

"Are you saying _you_ wouldn't do the same thing if it were Amy?"

Amy tensed, his blood pumping faster at the mere thought of Paul Levesque getting his hands on his wife. He didn't even like the idea in a hypothetical sense.

"Of course I'm not saying that," he said in a soft tone, his gaze darting over to the form under the blanket in the nearby bed. He winced, knowing she was awake and had heard every word.

The blond man sighed wearily and ran a hand through his long hair. He knew just exactly how Jay was feeling... It was the same exact feeling he'd experienced when Amy had been shot when Levesque had been gunning for _him_.

"All right," he said. "Let's round up Kurt and Steph and Shane and Torrie and get a move on."


	16. Chapter 16

Torrie sat wordlessly in the passenger's seat while Shane drove. Numb... that was how she was feeling. She was numb and exhausted - over-tired.

She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that past night - not after seeing that creep Levesque in the arena hallway earlier, and certainly not after learning that the bastard had grabbed Nora. Although she'd remained mostly quiet over her fears for her friend, she was horror-filled and terrified of what Levesque might do to the brunette. Now more than ever in the last four years, what had happened to her at the hands of that monster was more vivid a memory than ever.

She shuddered and closed her eyes at the mental vision, her left hand going up to her face, fingers rubbing at her eyelids.

Stephanie and Kurt were in the backseat of the rental car, the two talking animatedly. They both seemed so determined and so positive that their group would find and rescue Nora. Torrie desperately wished she could feel even half as optimistic, but she didn't know. After all, Paul Levesque had raped the brunette as well as herself those four years ago, and he'd also tried to kill Adam. He'd come damn close to succeeding in that area, and it chilled her to her very marrow. How could they fight this madman and win? How could Nora deal with being his prisoner? How could it be that they were all facing nearly the same exact living nightmare they'd endured in the summer of 2001?

"Poor Jay..." The platinum blonde had uttered the two words so softly, she didn't even realize she'd spoken aloud until Shane turned her way.

"He's strong," the elder McMahon child said, reaching a hand out to her and grasping her own. "And so is Nora. We're all gonna get through this, Tor."

The tall blonde nodded and winced, wishing she could feel stronger - as strong as Shane, and as strong as he declared Jay and Nora to be.

They were following Adam and Amy's rental. The two of them, plus Jay, were leading as they all drove into the next city. The way Kurt figured it, by now, Levesque had taken Nora out of the state in which he'd found her. Naturally, as a fugitive, the asshole had been on the run to begin with, but now he had a hostage.

And, Torrie reminded herself, he was probably more dangerous than ever, if such a thing were possible. After all, he had to have vengeance on his mind. Certainly, Paul Levesque's own actions were what had landed him in prison - but Torrie knew the sick bastard hadn't forgotten that her, Nora's and Stephanie's testimony had helped along the way.

Although it wasn't cold, the platinum blonde shivered.

*

"A motel..." Jay said animatedly. "... Yeah, that's it."

"What?" Adam asked, casting his best friend a glance through the rearview mirror.

Amy perked up a little, as she seemed to get exactly what their friend was saying.

"I think he's trying to say that Levesque must have taken Nora to a motel."

"Thank you," the short-haired blond man said. "Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. The bastard must have holed up at some cheap motel overnight somewhere. Let's face it - even lunatics need rest."

"Do you really think he's still in Georgia?" Adam asked. They'd been in Atlanta for RAW the previous night when Nora had gone missing, but he had his doubts the man would have stayed in the same state.

"Probably," came the reply. Jay was all wound up. He was incredibly tired and weary, but after four cups of coffee plus all the worry he held for his wife, he was running on a second wind. "What's the first thing the cops, FBI or anyone else would assume?"

The tall blond man met his wife's gaze, then Jay's blue eyes in the rearview mirror and shrugged, his expression blank.

"Oh, come on, Adam," the other man groaned. "You're not too sharp today at all. Anyway," he went on to finish his thought, "that Levesque would go clear across the country?"

"Oh... True," came the response. The truth was, Adam didn't know how it was physically possible for him to be driving right now. He was beyond tired in spite of the coffee he'd drank earlier. He just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. The last thing they - and Nora Reso - needed was to get themselves killed.


	17. Chapter 17

Levesque awoke with a start, his eardrums hurting due to the screaming.

"What the hell...?" He literally jumped out of the bed, furious that he'd been wakened out of a peaceful, pleasant sleep. It had been probably the _best_ sleep he'd had in years, as he'd never been able to truly rest in that damned hellhole of a prison.

Limping as quickly as he could manage to Nora, he raised a meaty hand and tried to keep from bellowing too loudly at her. If she were to fuck everything up for him...

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Just shut the hell up, you dumb bitch!" Although it was dark in the room, there was enough light filtering in through the window that he could make out her form in the chair to which he'd tied her.

Unbelievably, she ignored him. In fact, she picked up the frequency of her shouts and screams.

"Help me! Get me out of here!!"

Her voice was finally cut off as Paul brought his hand down, slamming it across her face in a vicious slap.

Nora's head was rocked to one side, her breath leaving her lungs in a gust as pain shot through her. He had hit her pretty hard, and even if he'd _tried_ to be gentle about it, the blow still would have hurt due to his much greater strength. And that was when she realized there was blood trickling. She couldn't do a thing but start to cry, as her hands were still bound.

"Good... You finally shut up. You idiot, look at what you caused yourself," the burly man barked at her. He flipped the bedside lamp on and instantly noticed the blood. Her nose was bleeding. Most likely, he'd broken it. Well, that was her own damn fault, but it was more trouble for _him_. She would probably beg, plead and cry for him to take her to a doctor to get patched up.

She cried so softly, her eyes downcast. She couldn't even look at him. She hated that she was giving him the satisfaction of her tears, and the knowledge that he'd hurt her, but she couldn't help it. And apparently, people minded their own business at this fleabag hotel. In spite of her screaming moments earlier, not a soul had come by to knock and see what the trouble was. They probably thought they were having rough, wild sex. It disgusted her.

Levesque shook his head as he glared at his former girlfriend. How pathetic she was. He made a quick dash to the bathroom, retrieving a white washcloth. Once back in the main portion of the room, he approached the brunette and pressed it to her face.

Nora's eyes went wide, and she started to shrink back as soon as she felt his large hands touching her. For the briefest moment, she thought Paul was going to try to suffocate her with the washcloth. However, she realized then, with relief, that this wasn't the case and he was only trying to clean the blood off of her.

Her crying ceased, though she stared up at him fearfully, unsure as to what he might do next after her little outburst. She felt horrible. What a big mistake she'd made in screaming. She was bleeding and in pain - a lot of it. Her guess was that he'd broken her nose when he'd backhanded her. And if the bleeding didn't stop, she knew she could end up choking on blood in her sleep - _if_ she slept. She swallowed hard at that horrid thought.

She had to get out of her terrifying predicament. Somehow, some way, she had to outsmart Paul and run away from him first chance she got.

*

"Adam?"

"Hmm?" He could barely utter the reply, as he was nearly asleep at the wheel.

"Why don't you let me take over?" Jay asked, reaching from the backseat to touch him on the shoulder. "You look tired, and I'm wide awake. Come on."

"Okay." He got a brief glance at Amy in the passenger's seat as he pulled over onto the highway's shoulder. The redhead was sound asleep, her head turned slightly toward him and against the headrest, her lips slightly parted. At least she was getting some rest, which was more than could be said for him.

Adam and Jay met one another outside as they switched seats and driving duties. The shorter blond man clapped a hand to his best friend's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, man. I'll be okay," he assured him.

Although Adam had some worry that the other man had to be very exhausted himself, he was in no shape to argue. He noticed their friends' vehicle pull up slowly behind them as they waited, and got into the backseat. He stretched out as best he could, trying to get comfortable. With his height, it wasn't easy, and he was tired enough that he probably could have fallen asleep if he was standing.

Jay glanced into the rearview mirror, taking view of Kurt, Stephanie, Shane and Torrie in the car behind them. Kurt was behind the wheel now, but he noticed the Olympian suddenly switching places with his girlfriend. He idled on the shoulder until he saw that they were ready, then led the way.

Fortunately, the drive to the next motel was relatively short. The blond man hadn't realized just how tired he truly was until he became aware of the fact that he'd yawned about eight times in two minutes.

He pulled the car into a blessedly empty spot in the small lot, thankful that Stephanie had easily found one just across the street.


	18. Chapter 18

Jay suddenly sprang awake, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. He remembered the horrible dream he'd had and willed the remnants of it out of his mind.

Clutching his chest, he still saw Nora... her broken and battered body laying in the road, and dead. Paul Levesque standing in the shadows with a knife or gun - he couldn't tell which - laughing maniacally.

"Just a dream... Just a dream."

From the next bed, Amy stirred, awakened by his quick mantra. She sat up sleepily, rubbing at one eye as she peered at him.

"Jay?"

The short-haired blond man repeated, "Just a dream." Then, silent, he turned to face his friend. She was looking at him with such concern, it damn near broke his heart. "Damn it, did I wake you, Amy? I'm so sorry."

The redhead shook her head, waving one hand toward him.

"You didn't... It's okay." She regarded him silently for a beat, then glanced down at Adam, who, somehow, was sleeping soundly beside her. "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your dream," she spoke softly. "You were just chanting, 'Just a dream.' What did you dream about?"

Jay shuddered at the memory of it. Again, he clutched his chest, that tightening, sickening sensation suddenly creeping up on him again. It was almost as though he could barely breathe, and he realized he was probably having a panic attack, much like Nora had had mere days earlier.

"It... It was horrible." He shut his eyes tightly, swallowing hard.

Amy remained silent as she kept her gaze on him. She knew full well he was about to continue, and she didn't want to interrupt.

"I was on some road," he revealed. "I guess I was walking. And I came across a woman's body, laying on that road." The Canadian gave a slight shiver and continued. "As I took a closer look, I saw that it..."

Amy listened, rapt but full of horror. She knew exactly where this was going.

"... it was Nora." Jay winced, shaking his head as his hands balled into loose fists. "And then, just beyond, I saw Levesque," he nearly spat the name. "He was holding something. A knife, a gun, I don't know."

The redhead shook her head.

"It was just a dream, Jay," she whispered. "That's not gonna happen. We're going to _find_ Nora - _alive_."

The blond man was suddenly dismayed as he realized his teeth were chattering. Willing them to stop, he moved his gaze on his friend's sleepy hazel eyes and nodded. He hoped to God or whatever entity might exist that she was right.

*

Shane roused from a superbly fitful sleep, not quite sure what had alerted him. Slowly, he glanced around, instantly recalling how they had gone into a motel for the rest of the night on their search. And then, he heard the sound... It was very soft, almost muffled but unmistakable.

"Torrie? Baby?"

The blonde woman beside him was huddled beneath the sheet and blanket, sobbing. She had tried her best to remain as quiet as humanly possible, yet still she'd awakened her boyfriend. She felt badly about that.

"Hey." Shane lowered himself to her level and placed a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder. As he lay back down beside her, he moved his hand around to her face, tilting it up just enough to see it. With her bloodshot teary blue eyes and quivering mouth, his heart was just about broken.

"Torrie, please don't cry," he whispered, gathering his girlfriend into his arms and rocking her as one would a baby.

"I can't help it," she replied. "I... I'm so scared, Shane!" She clung onto him desperately as he rocked her back and forth. "What if... we don't find her?" She bit her lip, dreading that she had actually said that aloud. She knew it was childish, but she'd thought if she didn't voice it, there was no chance of it actually becoming reality.

"We'll find her," Shane said softly. He suddenly realized they weren't the only ones awake as he heard softly speaking voices coming from the other bed. He raised his head a little. "Steph?"

"We're awake," his sister announced. She sat up and ran a hand through her mussed brown hair.

Kurt let out a groan and hid his head under a pillow. He hated not getting enough sleep, even when they were in the midst of a crisis.

"Torrie," Stephanie started, "come on - pull together! We're gonna find Nora. Paul is going straight back to prison, and they'll never let him out."

The blonde sat up and looked at her friend. After a beat, she sniffled and asked, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," the brunette stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "He escaped and kidnapped a person. There's no way he'll get out again."

Torrie blinked rapidly as she glanced from Stephanie to her older brother. As Shane put an arm around her, she sincerely hoped all of that was true.


	19. Chapter 19

Nora felt all the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She wished, more than ever, that there was something she could do to free herself from this maniac. Maybe there was still a way. Maybe she just needed to be craftier.

"Listen to me, and listen _good_," Paul practically spat in a low voice. "You're gonna behave yourself in there." He pointed toward the building toward which they were heading. "One word to anyone - _anyone_ - and the only way anyone is gonna be able to identify you is by your dental records."

The brunette cringed, flinching at his cruel, horrid words. She wondered, really wondered if he were really capable of murder. For some reason, she kind of doubted it. He was certainly capable of tormenting a person, but murder? Then again, she recalled that he'd tried to kill Adam years earlier, when Stephanie's father had hired him to do so. Not for the first time, she couldn't believe she had ever been in a relationship with this man. It seemed so buried in her past, and he had always been a jerk... What had she ever seen in him she'd found redeemable in the least?

Levesque parked the car in the medium-sized lot and unbuckled his seatbelt. He shot Nora a warning look.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm doing this for you."

She glared at him but said nothing. She _couldn't_ say anything, anyway, since she was currently gagged. The bastard did that as well as bind her wrists and ankles every time they went driving. It was just her dumb luck that he'd gotten a car with heavily-tinted windows.

Paul smirked as he reached over at her, untying the bounds that constricted her. If only there were some way he could keep the gag on her... Then again, she barely spoke to him at all.

Once she was free, the man exited the car, limping around to the other side as she got out. He wouldn't hesitate to do something they'd _both_ regret if she tried to run or scream, or do something else that was stupid.

Nora couldn't fix her facial features so that they appeared neutral. She knew she had to try, or else she would feel his wrath later on. She was no good at faking her emotions.

A thought suddenly struck her as he grasped her upper arm as they started for the building just ahead. Yes... An idea was shaping in her mind, and again, she knew it was a chance she had no choice but to take. She suddenly cried out a little as Paul squeezed her arm enough to hurt her.

"What do you want?" she moaned.

He gave her an especially hard look, the already deep frown lines in his brow even more pronounced.

"Just remember what I said - no funny business." He smirked again, leaning down closer to her ear to whisper into it. "You do anything stupid and I might just kill your little husband."

The brunette shuddered and blinked back the tears she felt coming. _Stop it_! she told herself. She couldn't afford to cry at the moment, as they were coming upon the hospital's entrance.

She wondered if anyone would recognize them. She was still a professional wrestler who appeared on TV at least every other week. Paul had been one, and a main eventer at that. Surely _someone_ would recognize them... And, in spite of the threat he had just given her, that was just another reason why she was going to have to risk telling someone - a doctor, a nurse, a patient - anyone - about her plight. She knew she would get help if she asked for it.

They entered the building, his grip still tight on Nora's arm as they wended over to the front desk.

A woman looked up at them and didn't even react. The brunette supposed that, in her line of work, the nurse was used to seeing patients with bruised faces.

"Yeah, hello," Paul said in his normal, gruff tone. "My girlfriend here might have a broken nose." He made a face and shrugged. "She walked into a door in the middle of the night."

The woman's expression stayed neutral as she stared at him silently for a beat. Then, she turned to Nora.

"Okay, Miss... We need you to fill out this form, and we'll admit you to the E.R." She handed her a clipboard with said form attached.

Although the brunette reached for it, Paul snatched the clipboard before she could get it. She gave him a look and was on the verge of protesting as the nurse told them to take a seat in the waiting room.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked in a whisper.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" he snapped back. "We can't have you filling this out with your real information." He glanced around like a thief, making sure that no one overheard him.

She shot him a look. There was no way she was going to take part in some insurance fraud scam! _She_ was the victim here, so she would be damned if he forced her to become a criminal!

"I'm _not_ giving them false information," she whispered.

"No, I guess you're not," the burly man agreed. "Allow _me_." He offered her another smirk as they took a couple of seats in the room. He snatched a pen from his pocket and opened it, instantly beginning to write. Naturally, being a fugitive, he had a fake I.D. He might not have had one for Nora, but he did have a whole persona in mind for her. He grew annoyed as she snuck a peek at what he was writing.

"'Stephanie Dumas?'" she whispered, one brow arched as she stared at him. He truly was sick... He'd given her a combination of two of her friends' names.

"Shut up," Levesque ordered her between clenched teeth. He glanced around, satisfied that nobody was paying them any heed. He continued with the form.


	20. Chapter 20

Nora sat with her head turned away from Paul. She was disgusted and scared at the same time, and quite frankly, she really didn't want to have to look at him.

"Ms. Dumas?" a nurse holding a cliboard called, glancing around the interior of the waiting room.

The brunette's head shot up in the woman's direction, and her heart pounded in triple-time at the sound of her friend's last name.

"C'mon, that's us," Levesque reminded her with a whisper.

Nora swallowed hard, finally remembering that the idiot had entered Amy's surname and Stephanie's first name on her insurance entry form. She glared at him as he yanked her up by the arm. How in hell did he expect to get away with this?

"Right this way," the nurse instructed, and they followed her into the emergency room. There was a multitude of beds set up within, most of which were occupied by patients suffering a variety of maladies, illnesses and injuries. Being a pro-wrestler, the brunette was no stranger to hospitals, although she'd been fortunate not to suffer any really serious injuries over the years. However, seeing sick people was a different story. She cringed as the nurse led her to a vacant bed in the far corner.

She hopped up onto the mattress, and it wouldn't have been _that_ terrible had Paul not been there. But he _was_ there, and no doubt he would refuse to give her any privacy or leave her alone for even a minute. He didn't trust her, and he was actually smart in that regard. Nora wondered if she could even go to use the bathroom on her own without him throwing his weight around and insisting on supervising her. That thought made her want to roll her eyes.

"The doctor will be with you the first chance he has," the nurse said, her hand on top of hers in a comforting manner. Or it _would_ have been so if she stayed. How could she lay here and feel even the least bit at ease while that maniac was seated at her bedside, watching her lika a hawk? She knew he would never let her out of his sight. She blinked back the tears she feared wanted to come, looking pointedly away from him. If only she could just close her eyes and picture her sweet, solid Jay right there with her... But there was no way in hell she would allow herself that luxury, not even to close her eyes. Who knew what Levesque would try to do?

"Remember what I said," the man muttered in a low voice. His already harsh features were even more so as he fixed his beady amber eyes on her. "Nothing funny. You _know_ I'll make good on my promise."

The brunette glared back at him, now doing nothing to hide how she truly felt about him. If she weren't so scared and worried, she probably would have spat on him. She hated him, hated him with all her being. She sincerely hoped that once this entire ordeal was over and done with, the man would rot in hell.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

They were both startled by the voice. A doctor stood over the bed, smiling down at Nora. He was a balding man who looked to be in his early fifties. He reached for the chart the nurse had left hanging on the side of the bed.

"My nose," the brunette said. "It might be broken."

"Aw, well, that's not good. How did the injury happen?" the man, whose name she read from the tag on his white coat, was Dr. Alan Harris, questioned.

Nora opened her mouth to reply, but Paul cut her off, doing the honors for her.

"She got up in the middle of the night and walked right into a door."

Dr. Harris looked a bit skeptical at the 'explanation.' The brunette wondered what was going through the man's mind.

"Oh," he said, "well, we'll just have a look at you, Miss..." He peered at the chart in his hands. "... Dumas. I'll have someone come for you to take you up for a cat scan." He pointedly looked at Levesque for a beat before smiling at the young woman and stepped away.

Paul's features hardened as he watched the physician disappear. He turned his gaze back on his onetime girlfriend. This time, he didn't utter a word, just gave her that same harsh look as he'd done before. She didn't say anything, either, and tried her best to ignore him.

Moments later, a physician's assistant came by wheeling a stretcher. The man neared and asked, "You supposed to get a cat scan?"

Nora nodded and hopped off the bed. The man helped her to get onto the stretcher, then started to wheel her away.

"You can't go in there," he said, eyeing Paul as the other man had begun to follow.

"What do you mean?" Levesque practically barked. "I brought her in here!"

"I understand that, sir... But it's doctor's orders. Only the patient can go up there, unless they're a child under the age of twelve."

The angry man merely stood glaring, his hands clenched.

"Please have a seat out in the waiting room," the assistant spoke.

Paul shot Nora a look, fury plain in his eyes. He glared at the assistant, wishing looks could kill at that very moment, before he stalked away. He glanced back at the brunette from over his shoulder a few times on the way, reluctant to leave her by herself.

Nora smiled with triumph. The man wheeling her to the elevators had no idea that she was thinking of him as a hero right about then. The moment an elevator arrived, she decided now was her chance.

"That man isn't with me," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"The man downstairs? He brought me here but isn't a boyfriend or even a friend," Nora said in a fast whisper. "He's the guy that escaped prison! He _kidnapped_ me! I need help, and fast!"


	21. Chapter 21

Amy awoke to the sound of Adam's cell phone ringing. She bolted up in bed at the intrusive noise, her head spinning with her sleepiness. She was momentarily disoriented as she reached for the phone but then remembered they had checked in at a motel for the night.

Reaching around blindly, she found the nightstand lamp and flicked it on. As she squinted in the harsh glare of the light, she picked up her husband's cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Amy, it's me!"

"Jay... What's wrong?" she asked, glancing down at Adam. He was somehow still sleeping.

"You guys need to come on over to my room, pronto!" the man said.

"What? Why? Can't this wait until daylight, Jay? Adam is sound asleep," she said softly.

"No, you have to come over _now_," he insisted. "It's urgent."

The redhead hesitated at the tone of the short-haired man's voice. She sighed and spoke again.

"Okay. We'll be over in a minute."

"Great."

As Amy hung up, flipping the cell phone closed, she used her other hand to shake her husband. He stirred a little but didn't waken.

"Adam, wake up," she murmured. She put the phone aside and shook the exhausted blond with both hands.

He let out a little moan of frustration and opened his eyes. He recoiled at the light for a beat, then shielded his eyes as he opened them again.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked.

Amy pushed a few strands of her mussed red hair out of eyes.

"Jay just called... He wants us to go to his room now."

The tall blond man groaned and pushed himself up. All he knew was that his best friend better have a good explanation for this.

*

Kurt yawned noisily as he stood against the wall, his arms crossed. He and Stephanie had arrived first, and he was growing impatient.

There was a knock at the door, and he turned to answer. Torrie and Shane, both looking extremely sleepy, walked inside the room.

"Come on, Jay," the Olympian complained, giving a pointed look toward his girlfriend, who seemed to have fallen asleep on a cheap easy chair nearby. "Why'd you wake all of us to come over?"

"Not yet," the short-haired blond man said. "Adam and Amy aren't here yet."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Can't you just tell _us_ and we'll pass it on to them?" Kurt bellowed. Stephanie suddenly awoke, thanks to him.

Jay looked from him to the brunette.

"If that's what you have to put up with every morning, I feel for you, Steph."

The younger McMahon smiled.

"He's always cranky when he's tired."

Torrie frowned and turned her head to exchange glances with her boyfriend. She knew they were thinking the exact same thing - if Jay was cracking jokes right now, something good, or at least promising, must have happened!

"What's going on, Jay?" the dark-haired man asked, only to be interrupted by another knock. Since he and the platinum blonde were nearest to the door, Shane did the honors.

"Okay, we're here," a rumpled and disheveled-looking Adam said. "What is it?"

As Amy made a beeline for the bed to pretty much collapse on it, the Canadian faced all his friends in turn. He took a deep breath and let it all out in a blurt.

"I got a call about twenty minutes ago. It was from a police officer."

Angle eyed his friend with aggravation. He shrugged.

"So?"

"Kurt, shut up and let him finish," Stephanie ordered her boyfriend.

"Gee... Sorry!" the bald man cried, crossing his arms over his chest. He just wanted to go back to their room, crawl under the blanket and go back to sleep.

"He was calling from a hospital," Jay continued, as though he'd never been interrupted.

Torrie's eyes widened with horror. She took the tiniest step forward and held a hand out in the Canadian's general direction.

"Oh, God... Jay, you don't mean-" She couldn't even finish.

The short-haired blond man shook his head. Along with that gesture, he waved a hand.

"It not anything like that," he said. "The cop told me Nora was there, asking for help! Apparently, Levesque brought her there, and she managed to call for help."

Amy's jaw dropped in surprise. In fact, everyone started buzzing as though they'd never been woken out of sleep.

"Did they arrest him?"

"Is she okay?"

"Where is she now?"

All of those questions and more were hurled at Jay. He shook his head again and made the next announcement.

"The officer told me to go to the hospital to get her. If you're all too tired, I'll go alone."

"Not on your life," Adam said with a grin. He playfully smacked his best friend in the back, happy about Nora's apparent escape. "We're _all_ going."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Thanks to Lynne for the last review! :)**_

"Do you want us to all go with you?"

The question came from Shane, who had an arm securely around Torrie. They stared at Jay excitedly, and the platinum blonde was even grinning. This was such amazingly good news - Nora was safe!

"Sure... If you guys want to come, by all means _do_ so."

The short-haired man was brimming with relief and joy at the same time. But the way he was currently feeling would be nothing compared to how he would feel once he got to his Nora.

"This is unbelievable, Jay!" Amy said. "I wonder what happened..."

"Hey, if we don't all _have_ to go, I think I'll go back to bed," Kurt said sleepily. All the remark earned him was a smack in the back of the neck by Stephanie. "What?" he whined as he eyed her. She didn't respond verbally but merely gave him a warning look.

"We'll all go with you, Jay," the brunette stated. She glanced back over at her grumpy boyfriend, who appeared pretty cowed by now.

"Good... Why don't you all get showered and dressed, and we'll leave ASAP?" the Canadian suggested. It was pretty obvious he was having a difficult time containing himself.

Torrie, Shane, Kurt and Stephanie all left to head back to their room. Amy and Adam seemed to be discussing which one of them should take a shower first. Eventually, it was decided that the redhead would, as her husband insisted, "Ladies first."

As for Jay, he was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. His shoes were already on as well, and he appeared quite anxious as he headed toward the small room's window.

"I can't believe it," he said. "It seems like a dream, or just too easy."

"Well, if the police are involved, it's real, all right," Adam said as he eyed his best friend's back. "Jay, this is _good_... We'll go get Nora and get back to our lives."

"And what about Levesque?" The short-haired man turned to face him.

"What about him? He'll have his ass carted right back to prison," the tall blond man said. "After everything he's done, with the escape on top of it, he'll _never_ get out."

Jay hated playing the part of the skeptic, but he couldn't help it. The concerns were filling his head at an insurmountable pace.

"We don't know that," he said.

Adam simply stared at him.

"But we do... Jay, even if he somehow gets a shot at parole - which is a huge longshot - he'll never get out. Not after everything he did."

"Hey..." Adam stepped a bit closer to his buddy and clapped a hand to his shoulder in a manly fashion. "... That won't happen. It'll all be okay, man."

The shorter Canadian looked up into his friend's face silently. He gave a slight nod but wished he could feel as confident as his friend did.

Amazingly, everyone was ready in about forty minutes. Kurt and Stephanie were the first to return to the motel room, and somehow, the Olympian didn't seem quite as cranky as he had earlier. Adam smirked to himself as he supposed Steph had figuratively kicked his butt.

Torrie and Shane joined the group a few minutes later, their luggage in tow. The platinum blonde was still smiling, apparently very optimistic now that they knew Nora was in safe hands.

Jay clapped his hands together as he faced his friends. He was so ready to speed all the way to the hospital.

"Okay, so we're all ready now?"

Everyone replied simultaneously.

"Let's go, then," he said, and the smile returned to his face. "Let's go get my Nora."

----------

Nora laid her head back on the pillow and stared up at the television, though she couldn't really focus on the show. She'd been put in a room after the ordeal with the police - not because she badly needed one, but for her comfort as she waited for her husband and friends.

Now, she was increasingly anxious. Her nose had indeed been broken, but other than that, she was physically okay. It made her realize that over the past few years, she had grown to be a much stronger person. And she knew exactly whom to thank for that.

As though on cue with her thoughts, she suddenly heard his voice exclaim her name. She shot her head in the direction of the door to see Jay running toward her. Her heart quickened with unbelievable joy.

"Jay!"

Her husband was at her bedside in an instant, tears of joy and relief in his eyes.

"Nora! Thank God!" He leaned down and held her tightly.

"Careful," she said softly. "My nose is broken."

It was in his mind to curse that prick Paul Levesque like nobody's business, but somehow, the Canadian refrained himself. Besides, he was far too happy to dampen the mood from getting his wife back.

"I'm sorry, baby."

She shrugged but was smiling up at him, her hand holding fast to his.

"Not _your_ fault."

"What happened, honey? I want to know everything," he said, his face growing serious.

"Jay? We want to come in!" a voice she recognized as Stephanie's exclaimed.

The Canadian glanced toward the doorway and saw their friends gathered out in the hallway.

"Come on in, all."

Everyone started filing in and hugging Nora. Definite excitement hung in the air as she greeted her friends.


End file.
